1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to instructional aids for children and handicapped persons, and more particularly to an apparatus for instructing a person in the use of a telephone.
2. Description of the Background Art
Telephones are in use in nearly every home and office in the civilized world, and constitute instruments which are constantly relied upon for communications with others. To date, instruction in use of the telephone and in telephone etiquette has been presented in a variety of limited forms. In many cases, the instructions are given orally or in writing without the benefit of "hands on" demonstration of such features as dial tones, busy tones, ringing, and connection. In other cases where "hands on" demonstration is provided, it is provided by using a telephone which is connected to an active line. This can result in the line being temporarily taken out of service or in the inadvertent dialing of numbers such as the 911 emergency response number. Additionally, it is often not practical for students to engage in practice and experimentation at their convenience or as often as they desire. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which can simulate actual use of a telephone and which can be used by a student independently or with the aid of an instructor.